Angel's Nightmare
by newprofile04
Summary: Angel has a nightmare and she send's it to max's mind but what happeneds when it comes true.
1. Chapter 1

"Angel, why are you up?" I asked as a tired little kid walked to where I was laying.

"I had a bad dream," Angel replied sleepily. Before I could ask what it was about, Angel sent the dream to my brain. Oh no. Not again.

Angel was running. She turned around to make sure her chasers weren't chasing her. They were. Except, at first They were erasers. They turned into people. The people looked like the flock. Including her. They made clones of us. Except they were erasers. One caught Angel. Got her in the side. She kept running though. She made it to a clearing were the real flock was. It was the same clearing that we were sleeping at in reality.

We all fought ourselves. I fought me. Fang fought Fang. Iggy fought a non-blind Iggy. It was sad. Normal Iggy was throwing more accurate punches then the Eraser Iggy. So sad. I looked over at Fang. Eraser Fang punched Fang out.

"FANG!" I yelled as he fell. I sent a round house kick to the Eraser Max making her fall. I punched Eraser Fang out as I ran to Fang.

"Fang are you ok?" Silence. "FANG! Wake up! Please!" I screamed as he laid there with a split lip and the start of a black eye.

Angel was picked up by her eraser but she punched her way out leaving a dead Eraser Angel lying on the ground. Angel looked at me and fell to her knees. She cried as she took a good look at her dead eraser body.

"This is how I'm going to end up" she yelled at me and flew off.

I was brought to reality. That was scary. I looked at her. Then off to the horizon. The sun was coming up.

"Angel. Wanna go to the creek and get water in this bucket?" as I handed a small metal bucket.

"Sure," she said and took the bucket.

She was gone for about five minutes. Then I heard her scream. I quickly woke up the others. We were about to run toward her when we saw her running towards us. There were six erasers chasing her. All of them were our clones. Does that mean….

Angel can see the future.


	2. Chapter 2

We fought the same battle that the dream presented. Except this one seemed longer. And more painful. I fought an Eraser Max, like before. Fang fought an Eraser Fang, like before. Iggy threw accurate punches at his non-blind eraser clone. Still too sad. Fang got punched out. I ran to him. Angel flew off. Now to where the dream left off.

After Angel took off, I told Iggy to watch over Fang. Then I ran a little then unfolded my wings. I jumped and flew after Angel. I could see her up ahead. I did my super speed thing to catch up to her.

"Angel, what are you doing?" I asked over the sound of wind going behind us.

"I can't stay. If that's how I'm going to end up, then I can't let you guys see me die." She half said, half cried.

"Angel, sweetie, that was your clone. Until we expire, you will be fine. No one will kill you, because they will have to go through me and…" Oh no. Fang! As he lied there all beat up, Angel and I flew the oppsite direction.

"You and who?" she asked.

"We have to go back," I said turning her around.

"Why?"

"Fang. He's unconsious."

When we got back to the clearing, I could Eraser Gazzy starting to get up. At super speed, I slammed a kick into it's chest. It tooked it's final breath. Ouch. Iggy sat there checking Fang's pulse. All of a sudden he starts pounding on Fang's chest.

"Fang! Don't die. I need you. Please," I cried. Tears ran down my face. Then Iggy stopted. He looked at me. I knew.

Fang was dead.

"No,"I looked at the rest of the flock. They never see me cry. Never. Then they started crying. I look at Iggy as he stared at the lifeless body that was Fang's. Iggy got up and walked over to the rest of the flock to comfort them about the loss of the co leader. I couldn't look at what was left of Fang. So instead I closed my tear-filled eyes and laid my head on his chest. I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"I love you, Fang" I whispered

I cried myself to sleep on his chest.

* * *

"Iggy. Gazzy. Go take Fang's body down into the woods." I said after I woke up. I went and climbed a tree and watched as the two boys carried the lifeless body out to the woods. I sat there and cried as Fang hit every rock and branch until I couldn't see the three. I went down the tree only to have Nudge and Angel comfort me. Soon the boys came back.

"Okay. Fang was put in a bush so erasers wouldn't find him," Gazzy said all sad and everything.

"Guys. Since I can't stand it here after earlier today, we are going to leave tonight."

* * *

"Did you hear that Iggy?" I asked when I heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Then he popped out. The last person I would expect to pop out.

Fang.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh. My. Gosh! The zombie apocalypse is happing!" Gazzy screamed as he caught a glimpse of Fang. Fang glared at him. How was he back from the dead? He was dead. I was 99% positive he was dead.

"I passed out after I got punched and you guys stick me in a bush? Man! If you wanted to abandon me why not stick me by the creek or something," he said walking to the camp at which we were packing up

"Weren't you…How did you…What is going on!" I finally screamed.

"That's easy. We all got in a fight with our eraser clones. Angel flew off and you went after her. You got back and Fang died. You sat there and cried on his chest and whispered, 'I love you' to Fang's dead body. Then Iggy and Gazzy took his body and hid it in a bush. Now he came back from the dead." Nudge said really fast. She slowed down talking about my confession to Fang's "lifeless" body. I was blushing really bad. That's the only bad thing about Nudge. SHE ALWAYS TALKS!

Now, Fang was blushing. I giggled because he never shows emotion. Rarely a smile.

"Okay. So Fang passed out and never really was dead. Who wants to fetch his stuff from the hole?" Iggy asked.

"What hole?" I asked in reply.

"So all of my stuff is in a hole in the ground!?" Fang asked almost screaming.

"With all of the dead erasers!" Stupid Nudge. When will she ever learn to shut up when she says something like that? Especially to Fang. He ran to the hole and started swearing at the top of his lungs.

"Those are naughty words, Fang. Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?" I said starting to crack up. He looked at me and I could tell he was going to kill someone. He grabbed his stuff from the hole and started walking to the camp for food. As he walked past me, he swore under his breath. He grabbed a candy bar and flew up to a tree. He sat there in silence until…

"Fang were going. We need to travel. Get away from here. Sooner we leave the better." He just looked at me and started swearing again.

"Fang! Quit using dirty words! They are bad for your health," I said before we took off to go find another spot. We were flying when we crossed the cave we flew with hawks at.

We stopped there and went to sleep.

I woke up to screaming. I jolted up only to find everyone asleep. I scanned when I saw who was screaming. It was unbelievable. Unthinkable. Guess who was screaming. Come on guess.

Fang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So I got some reviews saying that Angel can already read minds. I already know this. This story of mine is just what I think should have happened. Enjoy! **

"Fang are you ok?" I asked hoping he would answer back. When he didn't, I scanned the cave. No erasers. Or anything that would kill us. I quietly walked over to Fang.

He screamed again. I covered his mouth so he wouldn't wake up the others. He quickly opened his eyes. Before he could see who it was, he punched me in the cheek.

"What the (insert swear word here)!" I said as I fell to the ground. He rubbed his eyes slowly but his vision was still blurry. He looked at me and said," Iggy why'd you do that!" Apparently he was very tired. Had he just mistaken me for Iggy?!

_Yes he did, _my voice told me. _Just play along with it_.

"I didn't want you to wake up the others," I said staying where I was. Maybe it was too dark for him to see. But I had already spoken.

"Max would kill me if I did"

_Ask the question that's being bugging you Max._

"Do you have feelings for Max," It felt so weird saying that.

"Kinda. Why can you tell? If she knew that I would die of embarrassment!"

"No. I just wanted to know. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Kay?

"Yeah," He said confused.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and started rummaging through my backpack. That's when Fang woke up. Then Iggy. Fang took Iggy to the furthest corner to talk about something But I could still hear them.

"Why did you ask me that last night?" Fang asked

"Asked what?"

"If I like Max," he said almost at a mumble.

"I didn't"

"Then it was Gazzy. But the shadow looked to tall to be Gazzy"

"I heard you scream, but when I opened my eyes Max was heading towards you so I went back to sleep," Iggy said. "Could you see at all?"

"No. It was too dark but I could see a shadow. But it sounded like you."

"How tired are you," Iggy asked.

"Very… Then if it wasn't you then it was Max. I had confessed that I like Max to Max!" Fang said blushing as he saw me look at him.

He walked to me.

"You heard nothing last night. I didn't know what I was saying."

I stood up and walked over to him. I got on my tip toes and look into his dark eyes. He was younger than me but taller. That's when I did it. I put my lips to his. He stared at me weird but went with the flow. His tongue was trying to find its way into my mouth. I let it in.

"Get a room!" Iggy said and me and Fang parted. We were both blushing. "We need food. I'll let you two lovebirds go and get some. Have some privacy. If you're not back in an hour I'm gonna come looking for you guys."

Fang and I looked at Iggy. I back up a step only to be greeted by air. Was I really that close to the edge? I fell and scream at the same time. That's when I blacked out. Was I having another brain attack. Oh well. Looks like I'll find out when I wake up.

**Sorry it's so short. I'm much of a writer. REVIW PLZ!**


End file.
